Getting Ready for The Date
by fictionaddiction154
Summary: Annabeth and Percy is getting for their anniversary date when things get complicating between both of then. Are they ready to move on to the next step in their relationship? Find out in this multi-chapter story. *Finished*
1. Chapter 1: Getting Ready

Getting Ready for The Date

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson . Rick Riordan owns it and is a much better author. Sorry if I mess it up, its my first time writing for the site . thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it._

I woke up this morning with a knock on the door. It probably would be Percy trying to wake me up. He came into the cabin and I realized today was our 3 month anniversary. I jumped out of bed and looked in the mirror. I looked ok other than my messy hair, but then I looked down

"Oh crap!" I was only wearing a black bra with some matching lacy panties. I knew Percy was coming this way so I tried to grab my blanket, but suddenly, I was picked up swiftly in a pair of strong hands.

"Looks like someone was expecting a compainion last night," said Percy laughing. He looked down and then back up with slightly pink checks. I tried to cover up but then Percy pressed me closer to him warm body.

"Where were you when I needed you last night, seaweed brain," I joked. Then he spun us around and put me down.

"Just make sure, you wear something like that tonight." He winked sliding his hands down my body. He then turned around and then threw me my camp Half-Blood tee- shirt. I put that on while he looked around for my owl earrings. I put on my white shorts on and put my arms around his waist while he put my earrings on for me. When he was done I gave him a long kiss. Then I took his hand and we started walking. A bunch of people said good morning as we were walking by which just reminded me of Percy's emence popularity. Then we sat down at the Senior counselor's table and the food appeared immideatly on our on our plates.

"So what's everyone planning to do today," said Rachel

"Well, Annabeth and I are planning to go out on our 3 month anniversary tonight," Percy said smiling toward me while I smiled back.

"Thats great," said Grover "Where are you going to take Annabeth?"

"It's a secret, but all I can say is that its going to be a very fancy restaurant," he replied

"That means your going to have to look a whole lot better Annabeth," said Drew rudely, but I just shrugged it off.

"So I can finally dress you up now Annabeth," said Rachel with a huge grin. I felt a pang of jealously from her friendship with Percy from a long time ago, but i agreed. We finished breakfast and I did my workout for the day. Then after lunch, Drew, Rachel, and I walked over to Aphrodite's cabin to pick out some clothes. When we got there, Drew got all of the people looking around for clothes and makeup for me.

"How about this," I asked holding up a black dress. Drew and Rachel shook the heads.

"We will pick out the dress later, for now we are going to pick out what your going to wear _under _your dress," said Drew. I turned bright red.

" I don't need any help with that i think," I said nervously, "Plus, I don't think I'm going to need to _impress _anybody tonight,we haven't reached _that_ part of our relationship yet."

"Don't worry, we just want you prepared just in case things do go further,"replied Rachel. They both started to look around while I sat down and people, but makeup on me. After 5 mins of waiting they came up to me with a huge green-blue bra with matching underwear.

"I am _not _wearing that," I exclaimed.

"Either you try it on, or we will put it on for you," they both said

So I got up and I tried it on. I looked in the mirror and I gasped. I looked nothing like my self. Then I stepped out of the bathroom and everyone surrounded me.

"What do you think?" I asked. I heard many different replies like "Hot" or "Sexy" which cheered me up a little.

"Ok, now try to act sexy," said Drew. I knew that everyone was watching so I just told myself, what would Drew do. I just strutted around around in high heels and stroked a few poses. Then Rachel gave me a long blue dress. It had a few miny ruffles and sparkle everywhere. I loved it and I put it on. When I stepped out of the bathroom again, everyone else did too. The light was starting to fade outside so the rushed me over to hair and makeup again. They put on black eyeliner and smokey eyeshadow, and a light pink lipstick. They left my hair the same other than curling it a little to add some waves.

"You can go on your date now Annabeth," said Rachel happily and lead me on a path to the beach.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns it and is a much better author. Sorry if I mess it up, I'm a new writer to this site. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it._

Percy's P.O.V.

I was getting ready for the date tonight on the beach. Yes, I told Annabeth that it would be at a fancy place, but I only wanted to see her dressed up. Of course, she always looked beautiful to me, but I thought that we should remember this date. Annabeth and I hadn't discussed having sex yet, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. It all started one day when Grover came to talk to me. He first told me about his adventures and we then talked about old times. I leaned my head back to rest and suddenly he asked me,

"So have you and Annabeth had sex yet?" I sat up suddenly and I stared at him. He laughed and said, "So that's a no? What are you waiting for?"

"Ummm, I never thought about it Grover." I said quickly. I didn't want to talk about it, or even think about it so I said, "Can we talk about something else?" He looked at me and shook his head in disappointment.

"Fine." He started talking about something else, but I wasn't paying attention. Sex? I wasn't sure if I was ready for it. I was just happy with long make out sessions with Annabeth, but could I want something more? I thought about it all week and then I decided I had to talk to her.

So, tonight would be the night and just incase it went further than expected, I picked a well-hidden spot on the beach and decorated it with a bunch of candles. It looked perfect. I sprayed lots of cologne everywhere and tried to calm the ocean down a little bit. Then I saw Annabeth coming my way so I quickly got up and came towards her.

Annabeth P.O.V:

I approached Percy with a huge smile on my face. He picked a beautiful spot, right next to the ocean. He put hair gel in his hair to make him look for fancy, but I already saw a few hairs out of place. He was also wearing a Rachel left and Percy pushed my chair in for me. I noticed Percy had gotten us a large pizza with extra olives (my favorite) and a bunch of other food. We talked, ate, and I laughed at some of Percy's stupid jokes.

"Happy anniversary Annabeth. I just want to say I love you, a lot actually. I hope we will always remember this night forever. Cheers," said Percy.

"Thanks Percy, I love you too. Cheers." We clinked our glasses of wine and then I took a short sip. Then I reached over the table and gave Percy a long passionate kiss. When I sat back down Percy said,

"Hey you wanna go swimming? It's such a beautiful night."

"Are you crazy? It's probably freezing out there! Plus I don't have a swimsuit," I said blushing.

" That's ok Annabeth. We can swim in our underclothes." He looked over at me. "If that's ok with you" He said looking at me with puppy eyes. Immediately I felt my heart melt and I said yes even though I was a little bit nervous.

" Sure, let's go." I started taking off my earrings and Percy took off his shirt and tie. I took off my shoes and when I was done, Percy only had his boxers on.

"Here," he said, " Let me help you." He came around and unzipped my gown. Then he started kissing me on the neck as I let the dress drop to the ground. He summoned some water from the ocean and washed the makeup off my face. He looked at me without blinking his eyes. I looked up to his face in the moonlight. His eyes sparkled in coordination with the stars. I could stay this way forever I thought to myself. Suddenly, Percy picked me up and put me on his shoulders as we went into the cold water.

"Percy! The water is freezing," I said laughing. I looked down at my goose bumps and told myself to calm down. He went further into the ocean underwater until we were in the deep part of the ocean. He made a bubble around us and we descended to the bottom. When we reached there, I sat down on the slightly wet ground.

Percy's P.O.V.

As I sat down, I grabbed Annabeth's hands and held them in front of me.

"Annabeth," I said, " I have something to ask you." I avoided her eyes, but I realized I was looking at her extra padded breasts, which made me even more uncomfortable. I looked up. " Do you love me more than _just _your boyfriend?" I looked at her playing with the sand and then she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Are you bored with me Percy?" Before I even had time to reply she said, "Do I need to contribute more to the relationship? I feel like I'm the one holding you back from living your life. I'm not good enough for you Percy," she said sobbing. I rushed over to her and held her in my arms. I wiped her tears and said,

" No Annabeth, Of course your good enough for me. What I was trying to say earlier was that you're the love of my life. I don't want to be with anybody else!" She looked up. " Can't you see Wise girl, I want you to be with me for every single moment of my life; I don't ever want to be away from you even for a second. I want to have new experiences with you, starting with tonight." I took a huge breath and said, "Annabeth, I want _you_ to take my virginity away." I braced myself for rejection but instead she said,

"Oh Seaweed brain, that was the most beautiful thing I ever heard you say." She wrapped her arms around me and started kissing me. Then she pushed me to the ground and got on top of me.

"Annabeth wait!" But it was too late. I lost concentration of the air bubble and water immediately crashed on to us. The water current pushed me the opposite way from Annabeth. Through the water, I could here sound waves of Annabeth screaming. My senses kicked in and I rocketed back towards her. We broke through the surface one-minute later and Annabeth felt like a rag doll in my arms. I lay her down on the sand and tried to perform CPR. It wasn't working so I quickly started to pull water out of her lungs. She started coughing for a few minutes and then lay there unconscious. I started running towards camp leaving all our stuff behind. Thirty minutes later, I reached camp half-naked, tears in my eyes, and everyone staring at me.

.


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth's Plan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns it and is a much better author. Sorry if I mess it up, I'm a new writer to this site. This story contains graphic detail for innocent people so beware! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it. P.S.I reallyyy like reviews and I personal reread each review 10 times. _

Annabeth's P.O.V.

It has been a week since I left the hospital. I only stayed for one day, and that's how long the story got spread around Camp Half-Blood. Some said Percy tried to drown me, and some said I tried to attack him. Either way, the whispering continued where ever I went. Percy and I were not bothered so much by it and went back to being the cutest couple in Camp. Things we back to normal other than the fact that we hadn't talked about sex again. As Percy and I lay outside on the grass, I brought it up again. I had my arms around him as he put his head on my shoulder. Now or never, I thought to myself, so I spoke up.

"So, Seaweed Brain, let's finish our conversation we were having on the beach." He looked at me with a distant look in his and removed my hands from his body.

" I just remembered," he said nervously, " Chiron told me he had to talk to me about something." He left to go towards the opposite direction of Chiron's office. And, it continued throughout the week. I started to get annoyed and realized, I had to make the first move. It was time for a plan, I thought, and it went into initiative the next day.

Percy's P.O.V.

I woke up with Annabeth sitting in a chair near my bed. Immediately I knew I was in trouble. I sensed that Annabeth wanted to talk about what happened at the beach, put she still didn't understand that I was purposefully trying to avoid it.

"Good morning sleepyhead," she said, "I brought breakfast." I looked down to see a plate of pancakes.

"How… thoughtful of you," I replied cautiously, " But I don't want any rodents in this room, so can we eat outside on the tables?" she looked over at me with a gentle smile on her face.

"Sorry Seaweed Brain, but we have a few things to discuss." I got up and headed toward the door. "It won't open," she replied still smiling, "I told my cabin siblings to barricade the door."

"And how are we going to get food and water," I asked avoiding her gaze.

"I've thought of everything Percy. Your job is to start talking." She sat down on the bed. It was quiet for a few minutes until Annabeth spoke up. "So … why are you avoiding this conversation Percy?" I started walking around looking at the ground.

"Because things are different now Wise Girl. I don't know what to say

"Oh really Percy," she said questioningly, "Who brought this up in the first place, huh!" She scrunched up her face like she usually does when she's mad. "Who was the one that said he would love me forever and always?"

"I still do Annabeth," I yelled back, "Can't you see what I'm trying to do?"

"What you're _trying to do_ is avoid this conversation!" She started to get red in the face and she griped onto the side of the bed. Her knuckles turn white, as if the skin was stretched and her eyes glared at me. "You were the one who lead _me_ on Percy," she said angrily, " Do you want to take back everything you said to me! Do you want to break up with me? Tell me right now, Percy, so that you can't make me suffer through this anymore." Suddenly, I walked straight over at her and went into full on rage mode.

" YOU'RE NOT SUFFERING AS MUCH AS I AM! I HAVE HAD THIS WEIGHT ON MY SCHOULDER'S FOR THE PAST WEEK AND _YOU'RE _COMPLAINING?" she looked at me with fear in her eyes. She was about to speak up but I interrupted her. " NO, ANNABETH! I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT! EVER SINCE THAT DAY AT THE LAKE, THINGS _HAVE _BEEN DIFFERENT." Then in a quieter voice I said, " What if I mess up like I did at the lake? What if something happens to you, because of me in general?" I looked up with tears in my eyes. "I don't want to lose you again, Annabeth." I sat down on the bed and let some tears run down my face. Annabeth sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me as I put my head on her shoulder. We stayed that way for a while, until I fell asleep. A few hours later, I woke up and it was around noon. Annabeth still had her arms around me. My stomach started rumbling, so I got up and ate the cold plate of pancakes from this morning. Annabeth was sitting up now and grabbed a piece of the pancake.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain," she said smiling. I ate a bite and then looked up when I heard Annabeth laughing. "You have syrup dripping down your face!" She wrapped her legs around me and grabbed a piece of pancake. She wiped up the syrup and then feed it to me. She laughed again and then asked, "Are you feeling better, Percy?" She looked worried, but I defiantly felt better now. I guess all I really did need was to talk with someone.

"I'm feeling fine, Annabeth," I said hoarsely. I guess all that screaming made me lose my voice. She brought me a glass of water and I immediately felt better. "Sorry for yelling at you Wise girl."

"It's fine Percy. I'm happy you shared your feelings with me," she said blushing, "I know it must have been difficult." She paused for a moment, like she was looking for something to say and then continued, "I want you to know that I trust you a hundred percent and I know you will never harm me. You have to realize that I can take care of myself too so I don't need any help. That doesn't mean I don't need you around, and by the way, you are a great fighter. You are the one people look up to, and I know it's stressful to fill the position. I just want you to be happy Seaweed Brain. I still love you by the way." She kissed me for a long time and the laughed. "You taste like soggy pancakes, Seaweed Brain." I laughed and then asked,

" Are we still stuck in this room?"

"Yep, I forgot to tell you that we might be on lock down for 24 hours, because I didn't know how long this would take. That means we still have 19 hours left."

"Great planning Annabeth," I replied sarcastically

"Like always," she said back. She kissed me again, and suddenly, I heard a bang and something hard fell on our head and something sticky slipped down both of our body's. I thought it was blood until I realized that the pancake plate fell on both of us from the shelf.

"Oww," I said rubbing my head. I looked over at Annabeth rushing to the bathroom. I got up and reached for the doorknob. It was locked, so I said, "Annabeth open the door."

"One second," she said frantically. I heard a lot of rummaging around the room. By then, the syrup had reached my stomach.

"Come on Annabeth," I yelled, "Open up!"

"Not yet." The syrup had reached my knees so I decided I had to come in the room. I used the water from the sink to unlock the door and came in.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I was the first to reach to the syrup. I saw it had already reached my shirt and I saw my two big nipples staring back at me. Before I realized what I was doing, I ran to the bathroom and tried to find anything to cover up with. There where no towels, whatsoever, and I heard Percy pounding on the door. Then, I realized this was the perfect way to put part 2 in effect. I stuffed my clothes under the sink and found a huge box of condoms. Perfect, I thought. I took one and I hopped in the shower naked right before Percy came into the room.

"Oh, you're in the shower. That's good. Let me join you." He started taking off his shirt as I turned on the shower.

I opened the shower door and hide behind it waiting. He came into the shower with tight boxer-briefs on and didn't notice I was hiding behind the door. He started rubbing his eyes and said, "I think I got syrup in my eyes." He closed his eyes. Great, I thought, he can't see yet.

"Here, let me scrub the syrup off of you." I got the sponge and made my way down his stomach. I reached his briefs and he grabbed my hand with his eyes still closed.

"That's _too _low Annabeth."

"Don't worry baby," I said with a grin on my face, "I'm going to wash syrup off the boxers." He nodded and I slowly started washing his boxers. His started breathing quickly, which was a good sign. I scrubbed with one hand and with the other I started rolling his briefs off. Good, I thought to myself, He didn't seem to notice anything yet. His eyes were still closed but I knew time was ticking by. By then, I rolled his boxers down to his thighs and I could see his long penis dangling down. I felt butterflies in my stomach, but I continued working. I ripped open the condom with both of my hands and then went back to scrubbing.

"Annabeth, I think you've washed my briefs enough," said Percy still rubbing his eyes and breathing even more quickly.

"Sorry, but there's one syrup stain I can't get out," I replied, "Can you lean back on that wall please." As I lead him to the wall, I put on hand on his lower waste and the other put the condom on. Percy was concentrating on not falling backwards, that he didn't even notice. His back was now on one of the walls of the shower and he stopped rubbing his eyes. I dropped my hand from his waist and it mistakenly hit the bare skin of his penis. He groaned and sperm came flying out into the bottom of his condom. He kissed me quickly, so that I couldn't see the deep shade of red on his face, but I pretended I didn't notice. He picked me up and turned off the shower. Somehow we got to another bed in the cabin. He was over me smiling as I tried to catch my breath. When my heart rate was sort of back to normal, he reached down to kiss my lips.

_Thanks for reading!_ _P.S. Tell me if you want sex scenes or not. It's all up to you._


	4. Chapter 4:The Next Morning

_His arm slid down my neck down to my legs. He paused for a second, breathing quickly. Don't worry, I told him. He had beads of sweat on his forehead. I reached up to kiss him, and he slowly got rid of his nerves. I put my arms around his waste and pulled him closer to me. The rest you have to do, I murmured to him. He nodded and let go of my thigh. I started to kiss his neck, to make him feel better. He put one arm around my back and pushed me even closer to him. Our bodies melted together. I was losing my strength his arms let go of me. I remember falling, slowly backwards into a place covered in darkness. _

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I woke up in a daze. Why was I staring at a green wall? I usually saw a cloudy wall in my cabin or the waves in Percy's Cabin. I tried to get a look around put a pair of hands was around my waist. My body shivered feeling his warm arms around me. Memories flashed back from yesterday. Did I fall asleep during it? No, he let go and I fell asleep a few minutes later. Relief swept over me. His arms were still holding me in a tight grip. I tried to push them off, but I couldn't move. I really needed to get this syrup off my head. It was starting to give me a headache.

"Percy," I whispered. He was still asleep. "Percy!" I shook him; with that, I got one arm off of me and Percy was half awake.

"Annabethhh, what time is it?" He yawned and sat up next to me.

"It's 7:30 Seaweed Brain. You can still sleep, I just need to go to the bathroom to fix all this," I said pointing to my hair. He understood and said,

"I'll go help you." I got up slowly and went to the bathroom. Right as I was about to put my clothes on Percy said,

"No. The clothes are still sticky, keep them off for now." I blushed, but then sarcastically said,

"You just want to see me naked for a while longed." Then he blushed, but tried to make it up by saying,

"No, I just want the see these babies a little while longer," he said cupping my breasts.

"No, you just want to prove you're manly. Come on, I know you still get nervous seeing me naked. Just relax. You were good yesterday, so believe in yourself. And stop breathing so quickly when you know you just want to–"

"Save it for your dreams, Wisegirl," he said blushing and laughing. "The real reason I get nervous is that I'm just not used to this Annabeth. I thought I knew the Wisegirl who went on quests with me, but apparently not. She's all grown up now, makes out with me under the ocean waves, and wears C-cups!" He picked me up and put my head under the facet.

"Oh my gods Percy!" I said. He laughed. "Did you read the labels when I left you alone in my cabin?!"

"Maybe. . ." I punched him in the arm.

"Fine, I wont wash your hair," he said. I scowled.

"We'll talk about this later." He laughed again. Next, he put his hand around my back and curved my back so that our bodies were basically touching each other's. I blushed even more.

"See, now you're the one who's nervous." He smiled and then turned the facet on. We stayed this way for about 10 minutes as he controlled the water to wash over my hair and get the syrup of.

"Stand up slowly," he said. My hair was still dripping, but he turned my hair dry and put it into my usually perfect ponytail. "Now that's my beautiful Wisegirl," he said smiling.

Next, he got all the syrup off my clothes as I started to put them on. He went to go get his sticky clothes as I washed the syrup out of my mouth. Later, I sat on the chair near his desk as he washed the entire room.

"You're just showing off now," I said. I was right, he wash washing the bed sheets, the floor, and the wall at the same time.

"Just proving my manliness." After he was done, we went to breakfast.

Percy's P.O.V.

The next couple days, were a blur. I didn't really see Annabeth all week. Chiron had us practice double time, because of the fact that monsters weren't dying and instead regrowing almost instantly. The entire camp has been kind of scared now, and looking at me for the next strategy, but I have no clue how to solve this. It doesn't make any sense. Something must be very wrong in the underworld. I tried not to think about it. Thankfully today, it was Friday, which meant sword fighting with Annabeth. We were the instructors of the class, basically because nobody else wanted to teach it after the Luke thing. I arrived at class and we immediately went into practice. Later, I was dueling a newbie after everyone else had started to leave.

"More Effort! Jabb! Lower! Extend your arm so the sword is an extension of you body!" The new girl burst into tears, so I stopped. "It's okay . . . . . you just need practice." She sniffled. "Go on and rest." I turned around as she walked away. I sat down next to Annabeth as she was putting her legs in the lake.

"You need to take it easier on newbie's Percy," she said with a frown on her face.

"Sorry, I'm just kind of stressing out because of the entire underworld thing." I put my head on her shoulder as she played with my hair. "And also not seeing you around."

"Yeah, the monster thing is scary. But we'll figure it out sooner or later. Oh, and I'm sleeping in your room tonight. Not because I'm scared or anything, but my roommates are getting too nosey. But don't expect anything to happen either"

"Why would I take advantage of you when you're_ begging_ to come to my room." She laughed. We sat there, not talking for a few minutes. The sky turned purple and the sun almost disappeared. I got up and took her hand. We walked back to my cabin and sat down on the bed. I turned on the TV and it landed on a story about the architecture of Los Angeles, which got Annabeth totally mesmerized by it. I kinda of wanted to spend some time watching a movie, hanging out, or just talking really. For a while, I watched the show, but I got totally bored after it started talking about the Coliseum.

"Come on Annabeth, lets do something elseee."

"You think the only reason I come to this room is to have sex with you? Well, I said earlier I wanted to just relax," she frowned. "Let me just watch the show Percy. I like this episode."

"I do not only invite you here to have _Sex_ with you. Plus, you asked to come here. I just want to have some fun by hanging out. _And _we only had sex just a few days ago."

"Okay then, that means you can last for a few more days." She went back to watching her TV show. I tried to wave my hand over her face and nothing happened. I started to kiss her neck, and nothing happened. That it, I didn't want to resort to this because I knew Annabeth was very sensitive, but this would be the only way to get her attention. I started to tickle her. I got on top of her quickly and pushed up her camp shirt, so that I saw her flat stomach. I rigorously tickled her so she thrashed around.

"Stop, noo. OW! Oh gods. … STOP!" I was laughing watching at her struggle until her leg flung upwards and hit my crotch. Immense pain, I felt. I fell over to the other side of the bed groaning in pain while Annabeth was laughing. "Told you not to tickle me." She smirked.

"Gezzz Annabeth, if we never have children, it's going to be your fault."

"I'm sorry," she said in a baby voice, "what would make you feel better?"

"This!" I grabbed her around the waist and turned her upside-down.

"Stop it Percy! Let go." She flayed her legs and arms.

"Kiss the boo-boo," I said pointing to my crotch.

"No way Seaweed Brain! I am _**not**_ _that kind_ of girl."

"Okay then," I got off the bed still holding her upside down and starting twirling around in circles. Her shirt kind of slipped off while we were twirling. She was laughing and screaming, plus holding on to my knees. I stopped because I was also started to get dizzy.

"Ha-ha," she said.

"Fine, this time I will tickle you until you _do_ pee your pants." I put one arm around her ribcage and the other I used to tickle her.

"Percyyy, please! STOP! Ow!" she continued squirming in my arms. I decided I messed around with her enough, so I put her down.

"You know your kind of hot when you're mad."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go to bed, Percy." She went under the covers and I did the same. See turned her back to me. After a few minutes of staring at her back, she turned to face me.

"Sorry for . . .you know, hurting you."

"It's fine Wisegirl." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Why didn't you make me do it?" She stared up into my eyes.

"Well . . . I don't know. It didn't feel right, pressuring you. . . . I just want to make you feel happy and not force you to do anything." She nodded and wrapped her arms around me.

"I could be that girl, if you want me to be."

"No, Wise-girl, I like you just the way you are."


End file.
